


In Your Dreams

by bluestra195



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fade Dreams, Fade Sex, Oral, Other, Slightly Changed Canon, ambiguous genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestra195/pseuds/bluestra195
Summary: Changing that fade dream to be a little more horny, as it should be.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Solas/Non-Binary Inquisitor, Solas/Non-Binary Lavellan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [min_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_T/gifts).



“You change... everything.” Solas had always been almost impossible to read, but now, with a messy swirl of emotions making their way around the inquisitors head, they felt a heavy amount of anxiety. 

The inquisitor stared Solas in the eyes, trying to pull some sort of answer out of him, to get some form of clarity that they weren’t confusing their own hopes with what he really meant. Solas returned their look of hope, and had an almost pleading look in his eyes. They both turned away again, as the inquisitor tried to muster up some sort of courage, to do... something, just to get an ounce more clarity before they risked humiliating themselves and ruining what they and Solas had. It was the only way to get the answer they were dying for. Was it all just playful banter? Or was their intention behind what he was saying? 

“Sweet talker.” They muttered, looking to their hands, then to Solas’ almost disappointed look. It was definitely more than just banter. Now having all the answers they needed, they reached over and pulled Solas by the chin to face them, then kissed him. There was a moment of doubt, a single moment where they thought they misunderstood it all, and pulled away. But just as quickly as they pulled away, they were pulled back in again. 

Solas’ hand slid from their wrist to their hip, and pulled them close and kissed them deeper, leaning almost entirely over them. The kiss seemed to drag on forever, until the inquisitor slowly kissed down to his chin, then to his neck. Solas moved both his hands to the inquisitor’s rear and gave an approving squeeze, coaxing out a small moan from the shorter elf. 

This seemed to pull out the last seam of resistance from the mage, as he slid a hand up to the inquisitor's head full of curls and held tight. The inquisitor found themself grinding against the mage’s leg desperately, and Solas moved his hand to squeeze and rub their crotch teasingly. The inquisitor whined with need, moving into his hand and almost sobbing in desperation. Solas let out a low almost evil chuckle, and untied the lace of the inquisitors pants. The inquisitor sighed in relief, then decided on a new course of action. They slid down to their knees, keeping eye contact with Solas and watching his smirk grow wider. 

“Inquisitor, I-” Before he could finish his sentence, he let out a soft sigh of joy as the inquisitor sucked at his cock through his pants. They took their time untying his pants, and slowly pulled it down just enough to let his length almost jump free. 

The inquisitor kept their firm eye contact as they licked up this length of his cock, coaxing out an almost shiver. They wondered if this was his first, or if it had just been a long time for him. Either way, they were enjoying every small reaction and sound he let out as they slid their tongue along his shaft, making a show of it all. They wanted this moment to last. Solas, who loved speaking about anything and everything, finally rendered speechless and reduced to small sounds of need and pleasure. 

They brought their tongue up one final time and started to almost lap at the head of his cock with desperation. Solas’ moans grew louder, and he gripped onto the inquisitor’s hair and almost leaned on them for support, his fingers almost instantly tangling deep into their mess of hair. The inquisitor started rubbing at their own crutch and let out small, muffled moans as they slowly took Solas’ length as he moaned louder. 

As if on cue, Solas came and released several pumps into the inquisitor's throat, and they swallowed it almost hungrily. Solas released his firm grip and stood back panting, and happily watched as the inquisitor sat back and brought themselves to a finish, moaning loud and their eyes trying desperately to keep eye contact, but shuddering half lidded. ‘Oh shit’ was all Solas could think, watching the inquisitor happily lick the mess off of their hands, then moving forwards onto their hands and knees to lick him clean. He helped them to their feet and happily kissed them, deeply and messily, before fixing their pants and then his own. 

“... I… Sorry, inquisitor, this… wasn’t the best idea. It wasn’t right of me… especially not here.” The mage panted out, holding the wobbly elf stable. 

“What? What do you mean here?” The inquisitor scrunched their brows in confusion. 

“Where did you think we were?” The inquisitor looked around, pondering the question, then it clicked. 

“This isn’t real.” They muttered, a small hint of disappointment. 

“That’s a matter of debate…” Solas took a step closer and wiped the small hint of mess from the inquisitor’s chin, and kept his grip for just a moment after, a soft look of affection on his face. 

“Probably best described after you…. wake up.” As if on cue, the inquisitor woke up in their bed in skyhold, shooting up, still panting, and…. Oh. They definitely needed to clean up before confronting Solas about that… dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is alright! It's my first time writing a non-binary character but god am I glad I finally had the chance! I stuck with making it really open and ambiguous with their gender too so I hope that turned out alright! This was a really fun little challenge and I loved this prompt, especially the lil added request for a curly haired inquisitor!


End file.
